


Erwin's Birthday Present

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: Erwin Week 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Cadets, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: Day 1 of Erwinweek: Erwin's BirthdayErwin's first birthday as a cadet.  He gets a surprise.Happy Birthday Commander!Erwin’s body still remained tense, waiting for the punchline.  There was always a trick or a prank.  He had been bullied his whole life, he didn’t expect that to change now, especially here, already marked as an outsider by virtually everyone.





	Erwin's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have so many other irons in the fire, and the real world is so kicking my butt right now, but I couldn't resist. Here you go.

Erwin sighed as he scanned the mess hall nervously, tray in his hands.  He was one of the new cadets, having just joined the ranks a couple of weeks prior.  He watched as the groups gathered at the tables hurriedly turned to keep from meeting his eyes.  Such was the pattern for the past two weeks. He finally spotted an empty table in the back corner, so he quickly made his way there and folded his too long legs underneath.

 

It seemed many of his fellow cadets had got on quite well, and many had already started to blend in with certain existing cliques, or even forming their own.  Yet, Erwin didn’t seem to fit in. He shouldn’t be surprised. He never had fit in, not with former classmates, not with the other kids at the orphanage, and, apparently, not with his enlistment class.

 

He should be used to it by now.  It shouldn’t bother him anymore. But it bothered him.  He wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t felt this alone since the day his father died.  He took a deep breath and pushed it out in a sound of frustration, poking at his food with his fork.  

 

This was only temporary, he told himself.  He only had to get through the two years of military training and he could join the Survey Corps.  He had to keep his eyes on his goal. His instructors had already expressed how impressed they were with Erwin’s skill and knowledge, even this early in training.  They had said he was a natural, meant for the military. But was he really, when he couldn’t even connect with a single individual in the entire Cadet Corps?

 

“It really doesn’t get any better the longer you look at it.  In fact, it kinda loses what little bit of taste it has after it gets cold.”  Erwin looked up at the sound of a voice so close to him. He knew instinctively that he wasn’t the one being spoken to, but the voice had sounded a little familiar.  In front of him stood a tall blonde, taller than even him, his shaggy hair hanging in his gentle green eyes. Beside him stood a shorter brunette, the beginnings of facial hair on his pointy chin.  They must have been talking to each other, so Erwin lowered his gaze back to his plate.

 

“Can we sit?”  The brunette asked, even as he was already straddling the bench to take his seat, his large blonde companion following suit.

 

“Oh, yes, of course you may.  I’m just finishing, so I’ll be out of your hair momentarily.”  Erwin hurried and took a bite of his rapidly cooling food. The blonde had been correct, the colder it got, the less it tasted...well, like anything really.

 

“Don’t be in a hurry on our account,” the blonde stated.  “Erwin? Right? We’re in the same combat class. I’m Mike Zacharias, and this is Nile Dok.”

 

“Yes, I remember seeing you.  It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”  Erwin’s body still remained tense, waiting for the punchline.  There was always a trick or a prank. He had been bullied his whole life, he didn’t expect that to change now, especially here, already marked as an outsider by virtually everyone.  

 

“Nile, this is the guy I was telling you that full body slammed Instructor Tillerson yesterday during class.  You know how that bastard likes to make an example out of the newbies? This guy here handed him his ass in front of everybody.”  The blonde, Mike, had a friendly laugh, and it seemed genuine, so Erwin let himself relax just a little.

 

“This is him?  Well, remember when I told you about the guy who made a fool of Saunders in tactical training, this is him.”  Nile looked at Erwin with a big grin.

 

“It’s about time someone shook this place up a little bit,” Mike said.

 

“Um, thank you?”  Erwin could only stared at the two in suspicion.  What were they planning? What was the end game? He was getting ready to ask him as much when Mike threw a small bundle wrapped in wax paper.  He barely caught it. It was warm and soft. So many things filtered through Erwin’s head.

 

“Well, open it,” Nile urged.  Bracing himself for whatever humiliation was wrapped up so prettily, Erwin cautiously opened the package.  He was startled to find a large, perfect muffin filled with big, juicy berries, still warm from the oven.

 

“I don’t understand,” Erwin stated.

 

“It’s your birthday, right?” Mike asked.  “My sister owns the bakery down the street, so she let me snatch one for you.”

 

“Yeah, it’s my birthday.  But how do you know that? Why would you…”

 

“You look like you needed a little pick-me-up.  Nile works in the records office, so he told me.”  Erwin looked up to see sincerity in Mike’s eyes. “You seem like a loner, but I have a feeling that it’s not so much by choice.  You are a strange one, Erwin Smith. You carry yourself with the confidence of a noble, but you are quite shy, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m not shy.  It’s self-preservation.  I don’t know if you noticed, but people tend not to like me.”

 

“They’re intimidated,” Nile stated.  “Most of these idiots won’t make it the first two months.  That’s common knowledge. Usually, it’s the first time in the maneuver gear that gets them.”

 

“So, I still don’t understand…”

 

“We’re trying to be your friends, pretty-boy.  Get used to it,” Mike said with a shrug, pinching off a piece of the muffin for himself.

 

“Hey!” Erwin only half-protested.

 

“I know!  We could get up on the table and sing you a birthday song,” Mike suggested.

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“Mike, what a fabulous idea.  I’ll help you up,” Nile encouraged.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?”  Erwin couldn’t help the smile that lit his face.  It was the first time he felt anything close to happiness in a long time.

 

“Anyway, Happy Birthday, Erwin!  Be prepared to suffer through many more with us.”

 

“I look forward to it, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated. This fic can also be found on my Tumblr HERE


End file.
